Quatre personne
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: 4S - Family/Destiel - "Play the moment. Pause the memories. Stop the pain. Rewind the hapiness."
1. Jack - Play the moment

**Eyh !**

 **Voilà un 4S** **sur une petite phrase - poème ? - qu'on trouve un peu partout sur Internet. Même si je n'arrive pas à en trouver l'auteur d'origine.  
**

 **C'est juste une petite douceur que j'avais envie de poser. Parce que la fin de la S13 me tue...**

.

* * *

.

 ** _Play the moment.  
_**

.

Jack est essoufflé lorsqu'il repousse une branche pour traverser le jardin.

Les quelques humaines qui jouaient aux sorcières sont mortes, et le démon qu'elles invoquaient est lacéré dans l'allée. C'est une chasse comme ils en font des milliers désormais. Et c'est l'enfant devenus Humain qui apprend à contrôler ce corps trop grand pour lui.

La porte s'ouvre. Et les bras de Sam s'enroulent autours de son cou pour l'enrober. Pour Jack, ces bras sont aussi doux que les plumes qui parsemaient son dos autrefois. Pour Jack, c'est l'odeur de la maison, de la sécurité. Pour Jack, c'est toujours le moment où ses jambes lâchent et où il sait que la chasse est finie.

La chasse est finie.

Et tout redémarre.

Il sent Sam qui le maintient, entends Dean qui descend précipitamment les escaliers, et la main de Castiel dans son cou.

La traque est toujours une bulle dans laquelle Jack réfrène tout ce que lui demande ses cellules trop fragiles. Il abandonne l'espoir d'un sommeil. Mange sur le pouce alors que les étoiles s'abreuvent de sa fatigue. Engouffre des quantités impressionnantes d'informations. Repousse les limites de sa force si Humaine.

Et ignore la peur qui s'enclenche dans son cœur pour étouffer ses poumons.

Ce n'est qu'après, lorsqu'ils les sent enfin. Lorsqu'il sait qu'ils vont bien. Tous. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il ose de nouveau respirer. Qu'il ose remercier Dieu de les avoir mit sur son chemin.

Et envelopper dans l'étreinte de Sam, alors que Dean et Castiel se prennent le nez, l'odeur du sang à peine perceptible contre le coton, Jack sourit.

Parce que dans quelques heures, ils seront de retour au bunker.

Sans que personne ne puissent les distinguer d'une famille ordinaire.


	2. Sam - Pause the memories

**Eyh !**

 **Voilà la seconde partie. Toute chaude. Juste pour vous !**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Pause the memories.**_

.

La porte du bunker claque dans son dos, et Sam arrête.

Les monstres. Les démons. La chasse. Tout ça n'a plus aucune importance enfermée entre les murs de leur maison. Tout ça n'a aucune importance. Le soleil pourrait exploser, brûler ce caillou qui leur sert de planète, arracher chaque vie dans un hurlement insoutenable ; Sam n'en a rien a faire.

Il descend, soutenant un Jack qui se réveille à peine de sa sieste express, tout en discutant avec Castiel du film qu'ils vont regarder. Sans doute un énième classique que Dean aura juger important d'ajouter au répertoire du gamin. Sans doute un film d'action, parce qu'ils aiment tous la façon dont ses yeux brillent devant l'écran.

Ils font sauter les pop-corns, sortent les bières et les chocolats chauds, s'enroulent dans les plaids avant de tirer les coussins.

Les pixels de couleurs dépeignent les histoires de héros qui sauvent le monde sans vraiment perdre grand chose. Une histoire d'amour plus niaise que les regards de son frère et de l'ange. Une fin heureuse qui se joue en perspective.

Mais Jack s'endort avant la fin, roulé sur lui-même, sa joue sur la cuisse de Dean.

C'est le fils de son cauchemar. L'enfant de ses pires pensées. De chaque sursauts qui naissent à la lisière de sa personne. C'est le fils du Diable. Mais c'est tellement plus. C'est tellement Jack.

Lucifer n'est que l'explosion de matière qui irradie le ciel, qui brûle et tue. Jack est sa résurgence. Une boule de chaleur qui flotte au dessus d'un monde pour le réchauffer dans la paume de sa main. Jack est douceur. Jack est tendresse.

Jack n'est pas le fils du Diable.

C'est le sien.

Une main dans les boucles blondes, Sam pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Ramène le plaid. Et fixe les images. Une siècle enfermé dans la Cage n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il ressent maintenant. A ce qui nait dans le creux de son cœur.

Parce que c'est ce visage endormis qui hantera les rêves de Sam cette nuit.

Celui de cet ange.

Et plus jamais celui de son monstre.


	3. Dean - Stop the pain

**Eyh !**

 **Voilà la troisième et avant dernière partie ! Cette fois-ci, un peu de douceur… Beaucoup de douceur…**

.

* * *

.

 ** _Stop the pain._**

.

Le bunker est enfin silencieux. Et Dean soupir.

Sur sa cuisse, la tête de Jack est posée, froncement de sourcils et rêves qu'il voit à la surface de son visage. L'enfant connaît enfin le monde des songes qui s'étirent tous au long d'une nuit. Jack est couché sur Sam, qui lui même est presque affalé sur Dean. Il a combattu longtemps l'envie, avant de se rouler contre son frère, enfin au chaud et en sécurité. Et contre son épaule, les doigts liés et les paroles discrètes, Castiel finit le film qu'ils ont commencé ensembles.

Dean est bien, enfin.

Charlie et Rowena les ont appelés la veille, revenus tout droit d'une chasse et couvertes de sang. Jodie et les filles s'en sortent sans encombres malgré une meute de loups venus envahir leur ville. Et les garçons ont déjà fait les courses pour l'anniversaire de Patience la semaine prochaine.

Dean est bien. Vraiment bien.

Parce que c'est le moment parfait. Parce que ceux qu'il aime vont bien. Parce que sa famille est en paix, et heureuse.

Jack est un enfant.

Sam est libéré de Lucifer.

Et Castiel et lui se sont retrouvés. Un peu plus qu'avant.

Il sent un instant les lèvres de l'ange dans son cou, remontées jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire pour venir agacer son oreille. Juste avant de murmurer quelques douceurs et promesses dans le creux de son âme.

Il est sure que c'est ainsi que sera son Paradis. Un moment à jamais jouer. Une douceur qu'il grignote sans fin et dont le sucre l'affole autant qu'une abeille bourdonne. Il sait, c'est tout. Que ce cocon dans lequel il est enfermé, entre cet enfant qu'ils élèvent ensembles, ce frère qu'il aime plus que tout, et cet ange dont il ne pourra plus jamais se passer. Ce cocon là, ce sera sa vie à jamais.

Mais Jack bouge, Sam se réveille, Cas arrête ses lèvres.

Et Dean rit devant les regards. Devant les visages épuisés. Dean rit.

Parce que sa vie est devenus si douce.

Et il n'en changerait pour rien au monde.


	4. Cas - Rewind the happiness

**Eyh !**

 **Et voilà la quatrième et dernière partie de cette petite fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Et que vous aimerez le dernier volet.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Rewind the happiness.**_

.

Castiel est heureux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est descendus chercher l'âme de Dean dans les tréfonds infernaux, Castiel est heureux. Pas un peu. Pas juste une douceur amer qui disparait aussi vite que venue.

Castiel est heureux. Depuis longtemps. Et pour longtemps.

Il embrasse le front de Jack alors qu'il va se coucher, sourire doux et visage fatigué. Fait un geste de la main à Sam et sa grande carcasse éreintée trainante dans le couloir. Avant que les doigts de son Humain ne le tire vers sa chambre.

 _Leur_ chambre.

Castiel est heureux. Parce que le souvenir de Jack lorsqu'ils avaient décidés de l'emmener au parc d'attraction est plaqué à ses pupilles. Il danse dans sa grâce et explore les confins de l'Univers. Hurle et murmure en une seule sonorité. Castiel est heureux. Les souvenirs vivaces d'un Sam qui se dandine en préparant son rendez-vous avec Rowena. De ses mouvements brusques et gauches qui lui rappelaient cet ange empoté qu'il avait longtemps été. Castiel est heureux. Parce que Dean l'a embrassé, lorsque Michaël avait lâché son emprise. Parce que Dean est devenus plus doux. Plus patient. Plus aimant.

Il y a toujours des frayeurs. Toujours des moments de tristesse. L'infini leur souffle toujours des dangers et des douleurs, des pertes et des poignards. Toujours. Mais maintenant ils sont là, ensembles. A quatre enfermés sous ce toit. Jodie qui appelle régulièrement. Charlie qui rit sur l'ordinateur. Rowena qui vole des baisers à Sam. Mary qui rougit lorsque Bobby lui glisse des mots doux.

Et eux quatre. Juste eux quatre.

Toujours eux quatre.

Castiel est heureux.

Parce que désormais, il peut regarder le passé, et tout ce qu'ils ont vécut sans en être terrifié. De chaque larme et de chaque cri. De chaque mort et de chaque oublié. Castiel peut se souvenir des moments heureux.

Des fossettes de Jo. Des baisers d'Ellen. Des insultes de leur Bobby. Des monologues de Kévin. Des câlins de leur Charlie. Des blagues de Gabriel. Des mots doux et des "je t'aime" jamais dit. Toujours compris.

Alors Castiel est heureux, lorsque les bras de Dean se referment sur lui. Castiel est heureux.

Et il le sera encore longtemps.

Si longtemps.


End file.
